


Ataque furtivo

by TianaEspecial



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Coco (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Imagino que son lo bastante legales como para estar saliendo, M/M, Ni idea, Pero no lo suficiente como para vivir solos?, es de esas veces que escribo algo que vale la pena publicar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TianaEspecial/pseuds/TianaEspecial
Summary: Hiro está molesto y Miguel se arrepiente de casi nada. Ésa historia donde no te gusta ser la damisela a la que defienden por su honor porque eres cinta negra en karate.





	Ataque furtivo

Hiro estaba furioso con Miguel. El muy idiota narraba entre risillas acerca de la paliza que le había propinado al Perro–uno de los bravucones que gustaba de molestarlo–mientras Hiro desinfectaba sus nudillos. Presionando con intención la bolita de algodón con alcohol, Hiro vuelve a mascullas por lo bajo acerca de la bestia que tenía por novio. Miguel sisea por el dolo, y a Hiro le provoca una gran satisfacción haber hecho su punto al recordarle los resultados de sus estúpidas decisiones.

―Pero ya te conté lo que estaban diciendo.―Replica Miguel, mordiendo sus labio inferior cuando Hiro continuó tratando su otra mano. ―¿Ayudaría si digo que estaba defendiendo tu honor?

Hiro se detiene en sus administraciones por un segundo y levanta la cabeza con el ceño fruncido.

―¡No!―Suspirando, toma las tijeras quirúrgicas del botiquín para cortar una pieza de venda. ―Soy perfectamente capaz de hacerlo yo mismo, Rivera. ¿O qué no recuerdas la cinta negra que guardo en mi cajón?

Su tono es tajante y hace que Miguel trague duro. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Estuvo el día que la ganó, donde tiró a un tipo dos veces su tamaño con una espléndida maniobra que sacó vítores de victoria por parte de su grupo de amigos. Sin embargo, sacude la cabeza, alejando los pensamientos de un Hiro sudoroso vistiendo una delgada tela de algodón porque no era el momento ni lugar para tenerlos.

―Además,―la repentina seriedad de su voz hace que Miguel deje a un lado sus divagaciones. ―Mira tus manos… Eres un músico, Migue… N-no puedes arriesgar tu instrumento más valioso por defenderme de un bravucón como García. No vale la pena callar sus comentarios ignorantes si el precio a pagar eres tú.

Tras decir esto, recarga la frente contra sus manos vendadas. Pese al notable enfado de Hiro, no había hecho ningún movimiento brusco–salvo la aplicación pasivo-agresiva de alcohol. Habiendo conocido a Hiro durante tanto tiempo, Miguel sentía que conocía todo lo que había por saber de Hiro Hamada. Fueron amigos durante su aplicación de intercambio en la escuela de Adam, un amigo mutuo de los dos, y eventualmente, su relación se había transformado en algo más. Algo mejor. Complementario. Así que no era extraño para él verlo en este estado tan vulnerable.

En momentos como este, donde Hiro exponía las partes suaves de su persona, Miguel podía sentirse flotar. Sólo requería que su piel tuviera contacto con la suya para sacarlo de su órbita. Era aterrador la manera en la que Hiro era capaz de desarmarlo. Pero al mismo tiempo que lo sacaba de su punto de equilibrio, Hiro era una brisa de aire fresca, algo que revitalizaba a Miguel y lo hacía vibrar de la punta a los pies. Entonces la melodía brotando en su interior se desbordaba y lo envolvía al tiempo que los ojos de Hiro hacían contacto con los suyos. Era increíble lo mucho que este chico continuaba afectándolo.

Cuando Hiro levanta la cabeza, Miguel tiene al menos cuatro hojas de música ondeando por su cabeza, listas para ser transmitidas a papel. No obstante, Hiro le propina un golpe en la frente con los dedos cuando le dice esto. Le ordena–porque tan pronto como sus defensas caen, las vuelve a levantar y se pone mandón con su novio–que tome una ducha para bajar a cenar. Tia Cass no era fan de tener que limpiar grava del suelo tras lavar los platos.

―Lo hago si me das un piquito,―dice, guiñando un ojo mientras hace exagerados ruidos de beso en su dirección.

Hiro no se deja llevar por su encanto y bufa, no siendo capaz de retener la sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro. ―Como si tuvieras esa suerte, señor buscapleitos. Anda y ve a cambiarte.

Miguel arruga la nariz, consciente de que Hiro sabía lo mucho que le irritaba ese sobrenombre.

―Muy bien, de acuerdo. Lo que pida y mande el jefe.―Asintiendo con afirmación, Hiro se cruza de brazos mientras lo ve incorporarse de estar sentado en la orilla de la cama.

Antes de que Miguel lograra cruzar el umbral de la puerta hacia el pasillo fuera de la habitación, deja escapar un gemido de dolor al mismo tiempo que sujeta una de sus manos con la otra. Olvidando todo rastro de enfado, Hiro se apresura a su lado con preocupación, lo cual Miguel aprovecha para escabullir un ataque furtivo. Plantándole un beso en la punta de su nariz, logra sorprender a Hiro y antes de que el otro pueda reaccionar, se aleja trotando a lo largo del pasillo.

Hiro tan solo se queda ahí, parado, con la imagen de la sonrisa juguetona de Miguel aún grabada en su cabeza. Incapaz de recuperar la molestia anterior, deja salir un largo suspiro de derrota. Era imposible permanecer realmente enfadado con ese hombre una vez le atacaba con su amplia sonrisa, esa que marcaba el único hoyuelo de su mejilla izquierda y que lo hacía ver imposiblemente encantador. Hiro expulsa un bufido divertido antes de dirigirse a guardar el botiquín y alistarse para la cena él mismo. Ya lo oiría después que ambos de sus estómagos estuvieran llenos, satisfechos y contentos.

**Author's Note:**

> Como dije en las notas, esta historia es por mi propia indulgencia. No escuché realmente una canción que me inspirara a escribir esto, pero You Owe Me by Chainsmokers - y - Nunca es tarde de Manolo García sonaban por la radio mientras terminaba el borrador de esto. Disfruten. De verdad me encanta esta pareja.


End file.
